


Stuck In A Bed With You

by Go_LuckyFanfics



Series: A Raccoon's Life: The Idiot's Guide To Love [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool's Living With The Guardians, Engaged Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Morning Sex, Rocket's Been Hiding Something From Peter, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Wearing Toys In Public, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_LuckyFanfics/pseuds/Go_LuckyFanfics
Summary: We've all got secrets we keep to ourselves, those fantasies that our significant other doesn't know about until one morning they literally stumble across it under your bed to explore. You'd be curious what their reaction might be.“Rocket are you, submissive towards me?”





	1. Fantasies

Another morning aboard the Milano for the Guardians, another day of sweet nothing’s when there wasn’t anything to be done.

Sometimes you have to stop to look back, just for a moment here amidst the soothing sounds of jazz tunes through your every step with life to realize just how lucky we are to have made it this far.

For Peter in the spacious bedroom he shared with Rocket, back home as a child the morning dew would’ve still been dripping off the flowers outside the window where the young Star-Lord would sleep.

_**"** Someday we’ll take a trip back there, just you and me to Earth, we’ll be like a couple of sweet softened teens on spring break. **"**_

_**"** Oh, the things I wouldn’t do to you on a beach. The sand between our toes, nobody else around, and a vibrant sunset on the ocean’s horizon. **"** ****_

Rocket would always snicker when teased like that, rolling his eyes and pretending to not be interested at the many fantasies his fiancé seemed to always have for him.

Rocket might’ve had a few kinks, but he never really was into the whole extensive adventure that their sex lives played into their relationship.

What he would’ve been getting at with that, is that he never saw himself as someone who wanted to be controlled.

That wasn’t like him, but he was getting a new interest as of lately that he’d been hiding from his partner and lover. Nobody could tell Rocket what to do besides Rocket, anything he might’ve done was always on his terms but see the weird thing about it all was...

Sometimes he wanted to lose control and give it to someone else, he didn't know why for the longest time, the thought alone of someone he trusted having free will over him was; there was something exhilarating in that image.

Rocket’s legs were draped over the bedside, his furred back arched in a doggy position over the cushioning mattress, already feeling himself buckling down under the pressure on his prostate from Peter’s cock.

Rocket was never the quiet type, he’d chipper and scream with pleasure as another firm thrust into his tail-hole from behind would find his sweet spot that’d always leave him trembling on his feet.

“Grrfhahh, ah ahhhh!!” Rocket’s nails gripped the sheets on their freshly made bed, poking through them and burrowing his head while Quill supported his hips, feeling the sensitive and warming tingles that rippled through his cock with every continued thrust into his lover.

“Hmmfh. You alright buddy?” Peter slowed down, still half way into Rocket’s ass when his partner turned back.

“Huh?” Rocket panted out, not like a dog at all, the flickering of an ear and slightly annoyed whine to his tone. Peter was always right to say he was needy at times. “It’s good, is’ fine baby boo.”

Guess you could say Rocket’s sex drive was high, but that would’ve been modest at best to assume. You can also throw all your puns out there that the tempered raccoon would sometimes even get a little moody and animalistic when he hadn’t had a good rump in a while.

But he liked it rough and he felt like an animal at times for it so Peter kept going, pushing himself inside the raccoon, leaving Rocket speechless and breathing words that he wouldn’t ever admit to saying.

We all talk about those things we say, those things that seem to slip outside our mouths in the heat of the moment.

Between the chirps and cries with every impulsive unconscious action that spilled from Rocket’s muzzle, he could feel his legs going limp, the sensation of electrical sparks from his insides that were burning and growing with each continued thrust on his spot.

“More…”

“More…”

“More….”

Peter could feel himself getting closer and closer, a surge in his joints arching from his legs first and eventually into his groin area.

The tightness of Rocket’s small ass gripping his cock was like a glove massaging him, sending little tingles down his length to receive and with a loud cry he peaked his limit, climaxing and filling his greedy lover with all his lovely white fillings.

Peter continued to caress and stroke his cock as it began to go limp in his hand when pulling it out of his lover’s ass, exhausted but satisfied.

“Flarg’.” Rocket breathed out with a wide mouth, turning over onto his back on the bed. “I dun’ think I’ve felt like that in a long time.”

“A little rump in the morning before heading down for breakfast, now that’s my kinda’ morning I always look forward to with you Rocky.”

“Ah you’re such a class act Quill, I’d like to see you make it as memorable with anyone else.” Rocket laughed, leaning up with a hand resting on his chest. “Now go fetch me a towel Star-Geek.”

“It’s pronounced Star-Lord.” Peter grinned. “I think it’s the least you can do to say thanks for giving you such an awesome time.”

“Alright, Star-Lord.” Rocket decided to just humor him. “For that now you can run us a shower, figure it’s the least ya’ can do can for leaving me smelling like sex over here. That there’s your fault.”

Peter turned back from his dresser, walking back over to the teasing raccoon standing on the bed. “But I already showered.”

“Did I stutter?” Rocket smiled widely swirled one of his claws around one of Peter’s nipples on his shaved chest. “Didn’t think I did.”

“Okay, okay shit- OK I GIVE!!” Peter hollered as Rocket began twisting on the man’s nipple with his hand, the raccoon laughing at him.

“That’s what I thought.” Rocket pulled him in closer to his face, stealing a kiss from the man with another smile before letting go. “Because in the end, I always get what I want.”

“Love you too babe.” Peter turned his back, revealing his ass to which he felt the raccoon’s hand firmly slap as he walked away, earning a surprised yelp from the nude Star-Lord.

“What?” Rocket raised his hands, he had no regrets. How could that cackling face of fur have any regrets?

“Nothing, just thinking of how I’ll get you back for that later.” Peter finger gunned his partner with a wink before strolling into their bathroom to run a hot shower for the two of them.

* * *

It was starting to become more and more of a morning ritual for the couple in the showers away from everyone, Peter always finding himself absently rubbing behind Rocket’s ears and under his chin when they were drying off afterwards.

When you’ve got someone like Rocket, it was hard to not laugh or snicker at his appearance when his thick coat would puff out in all directions so there might’ve been a few times he would let Quill brush it down. But who was there to say he didn't enjoy that?

Rocket leaped up to his stool to brush his teeth, shining up all of those pearly canine teeth with minty toothpaste next to his partner at the sink while brushing furiously, making a few funny faces in the mirror to himself.

“So, what’s on the agenda today?” Rocket shrugged to Peter’s comment, spitting the contents of his mouth into the sink.

“Why are ya’ asking me, ain’t we gotta’ take a call from Nova Prime about an upcoming job later or something?” Rocket smiled to the other person in the mirror, the yawning raccoon putting on his ring necklace that he’d wear on a small silver chain around his neck wherever they’d go.

It’s something he did since his size and wearing a regular wedding band on his left hand like Quill did never really went hand in hand.

“Just’ figured I’d go and ask, seeing how you’re the one that’s always keeping a schedule of everything.”

“That’s because everyone here expects me to do everything.” Rocket replied casually as Peter wrapped his arm around his chest. “I mean; I know I’m the smartest out of all you chumps here but it don’t got nothin’ to do with working my head into the ground.”

“And that’s why I trust you, because you’re so good at doing that stuff.” Peter rubbed his cheek on the back of Rocket’s head, rubbing softly in sync like a persistent and determined feline would go about.

“Trying to butter me up already baby boo? don’t even try.” Rocket pushed him back teasingly with a hand as he jumped off the counter, the clicking of his feet on the tiled floor heard and the feeling of his tail brushing against Peter’s thigh as the nude raccoon wrapped in a towel trailed back into their bedroom.

As they were both getting dressed, Peter dropped one of his shirts next to the bed on Rocket’s side and upon kneeling to pick it up, caught a glimpse of something peaking out from under the bedframe.

It wasn’t big in size, in fact it was a book with a black cover that had been read through extensively for what Quill must’ve thought were weeks or maybe even months if that.

Regardless the book must’ve been hiding there for some time but managed to escape into the light when Peter picked it up, flashing it to fiancé across the bed who was only barely began to getting dressed when his eye’s widened at the sight of the book.

"Rocket. What's this?"

“I dun’ know, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rocket stuttered, blinking his eyes before it quickly turned into something else and he pointed an accusing finger at the man. “And where the hell did you find that thing?!”

“You know Rocket for the smartest guy I know,” Peter wagged a finger at him to taunt. “You’re pretty terrible at telling lies or hiding stuff in this bedroom for me to find later.”

“Oh yeah?! Well my foot’s about to find itself somewhere up your ass if you don’t give it back to me!!” Rocket bared his fresh teeth but his partner laughed and began reading it aloud in their room.

“Fifty Shades Of Grey, by E.L James. Let’s begin and oh- I can tell you’ve left a bookmarker for me to begin reading from, you’re too kind.”

Rocket’s ears grew warm. “Quill, I swear to god if you-“

_An image of her shackled to my bench, peeled gingerroot inserted in her ass so she can’t clench her buttocks, comes to mind, followed by judicious use of a belt or strap Yeah…_

_That would teach her not to be so irresponsible._

“Oh boy, this is just wonderful!!” Peter chanted out as Rocket was trying to desperately snatch the book back from the man pushing him away with fits of laughter while reading aloud and flipped to another page.

Rocket growled in frustration. “Damn it!! Stupid stubby lil’ arms!!”

_We’re fucking. Fucking hard. Against the bathroom door. She’s mine. I bury myself in her, again and again. Glorying in her: the feel of her, her smell, her taste. Fisting my hand in her hair, holding her in place._

_Holding her ass. Her legs wrapped around my waist. She cannot move; she’s pinioned by me. Wrapped around me like silk. Her hands pulling my hair. Oh yes. I’m home, she’s home._

_This is the place I want to be...inside her…._

“Enough!!” Rocket snapped, ripping the book from Peter’s hands and hiding it behind his back, ears lowered with anger and embarrassment.

“Woah buddy, just chill alright. Calm down.” Peter raised his hands at the foot of their bed. “I was only teasing you.”

“You don’t tease with something like that!!” Rocket hollered but not before his voice itched with hesitance, dodging Peter’s face that now beckoned with more than a few questions. “It’s- it’s not fair.”

Rocket would always have his secrets and thinking right there in the moment when looking back, it would’ve been wrong to assume he’d be upfront about all of them given how he was as a person.

Peter and his old friend had been dating for over a year now, and part of that process full of trials and errors for them both, was some things never changed, and the simple truth that Rocket would always be Rocket.

Some of the things he kept hidden could’ve been because he hadn’t been able to bring himself to talk about them yet, or maybe in the case of this worn out book he was hiding in his hands, a small part of him was simply afraid of what his bemused partner might think.

“You’re right, you’re right, I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just- where did you even find something like that?” Peter’s plea seemed to have lightened the mood if at least a little for Rocket’s eyes to peer back up from the floor to meet him.

“I got it at this shop, that one new place that ah- has all the flashing lights and purple curtains over the windows. It’s this new place that opened up from the Broker’s on Xandar; saw it during our last trip there for Valentine’s a few months back.”

“Huh, never took you much for a reader. In fact,” Peter squinted his eyes in a hunch, not trying to sound headstrong. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you read an actual book since we’ve met.”

That comment as passive as it was, left the raccoon in a loop of what Peter was thinking but if Peter was being honest he was curious as to what else the little guy had picked up from what the man could’ve sworn was a sex store run by this vender in the same neck of the woods with the Broker.

“There’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me Quill.” Rocket managed a half-smile at the Star-Lord, lightening up after his initial reaction from being discovered. “And there’s things you ain’t finding out either.”

And he was right, not in a condescending fashion or in a way that was spewing deception that yelled _“I don’t trust you”_   but see; that was who Rocket was with anything that he felt weird about.

Aside from Lylla, Peter was the only person Rocket had ever been with, physically and all that other mushy stuff, so he was learning as he went.

Yeah Rocket had a great sex life and an even better guy sitting here with a great ass to give that all to him; hell if hadn’t bragged about it once during one of his drunken escapades but even he was craving something a little more.

He was just confused as to what that was supposed to be until he found it finally during a solo trip to Knowhere, but if anything it made him feel even more lost I suppose you could say after he found it.

Why did being in a relationship have to be this hard? It wasn’t like he was growing tired of what they had going already.

You don’t mess with perfection but sometimes you’re wanting to try something on your taste buds, something a little bold. The only picture that kept going through Peter’s head was Rocket finding himself inside a sex shop, browsing the shelves with an active mind at whatever seemed to _“interest”_ his contents for whatever he was thinking.

Maybe Peter was getting a little too involved in his thoughts by now because at this point Rocket seemed to grow uneased, tittering on his feet with anxiousness from not getting a response.

“What?! You think I’m weird for it?” Rocket raised an ear and his brow, to which Peter quickly but casually snapped back to reality to give the embarrassed Procyon something he wasn’t expecting to hear.

Little did Rocket know he was in for a real surprise, an awakening that’d surely put his newfound fantasies into a place where he wouldn’t have thought they’d end up when this was in the open air.

“What else did you get from there?” Peter tried to not sound giddy saying it, but his inner emotions were starting to take over and he didn’t know what Rocket was thinking so maybe that was bad to say? He wasn't sure.

“Wait you’re serious?!” Rocket’s head jerked up, almost the same level of surprise when he first discovered how much that Infinity Stone back with the Collector was worth. How time flies these days.

“What do I look like to ya’ Quill?” Rocket said. “Like I’d be scrounging filth shops to improve what doesn't need fixing for something that I ain’t even sure about?"

That was a rather admitting but vague slur of words that spilled from the raccoon’s mouth, his defensive tone being enough of a confession.

“Ok.” Peter figured he’d try a different approach. “Then can you tell me why you’ve been reading that book?”

“Sure.” That seemed to work for Rocket as he walked over, hopping up on the bedside next to him with the book still in hand.

There was nothing in the form of rushing Rocket for an answer to anything he was nervous about, confrontation just pushed him into a corner with walls like a scared dog.

Peter learned right from the beginning that sometimes it was better to just listen rather then to talk, so that’s what he did.

“Well.” Rocket stared down at the cover, why did this feel harder than how his marriage proposal went? “I got a hold of it not long after we came back from our date but it was kinda' just, collecting dust bugs under the bed here for a while ya’ know?”

“Hmmm.” Peter tilted his head, something Rocket took as positive affirmation to continue with a sigh.

“After I broke my leg in that stupid hole, I had to find somethin’ to keep myself occupied because,” Rocket half smirked. “only so much you can do when laid up in a bed for a damn month."

“You’ve read the whole thing?” Rocket nodded to the man’s question, actually he’d read it through the worn pages about six times.

“Uh huh.” Rocket was skimming through the book, nothing more than something to distract his mind. “Didn’t understand much of it at first but as I was getting deeper into it, from whatever weird part of me that gets his rocks turned on picturing those things in my head, the more I was, I don’t know, wanting something like that for myself?”

Rocket then leaned into Peter’s side, growing absently quiet when one of the man’s arms wrapped around him to hold him tight.

Something was a bit different though, Rocket’s eyes fluttered for a moment before he laid himself down on Quill’s lap, his belly exposed and looking back up at the Star-Lord with a half-lidded face.

He’d never done that before, or at least not in a very long time and Peter was shocked when staring down at the little guy’s face, content and quietly staring back up at him.

Rocket wasn’t laughing, or angry, or anything. He was just quiet while his tail dangled off his partner’s leg to the floor below.

And then that’s when a sudden thought hit Peter, like a steam train full of concreate and there was a part of him that that wasn’t sure if he should’ve been surprised regarding this new behavior.

“Rocket are you, submissive towards me?” Now of course he had thoughts, regarding this was new territory for them together as a couple after all but still, he figured he’d at least ask.

Rocket, though slowly but surely, nodded. “There’s just a certain part of me that’s always been fighting, cause’ my whole life that’s been the only thing I’ve known to do but…being with you Pete.”

He took a breath, scratching his ear. “It’s shown me that I don’t have to fight anymore, least’ not all the time if I don’t want ta’, because I know you’ve always had my back. Guess you could say I trust you…”

That was a landfill of information to process with Rocket, but certainly not a foreign kind Peter hadn’t been through in his many years abroad as a Casanova and playboy to all his other hookups from the ages.

He didn’t think he needed to remind his future husband-to-be that having a fascination of erotic fantasies to be something of a concern because if so, maybe he’d forgotten who he was dating.

“Took you long enough to say it.” Peter smiled down at him, referencing the last part revolving the trust they shared.

“Hey,” Rocket sat up to face him, humored at his words. “If you weren’t so thick in the head and putting together plans that a d’ast kid could’ve pulled off better, maybe you’d hear it more often.”

“Hey for the record I’ve always got the best plans, like how to make a certain trash panda shut up when he’s thinking too much.” Peter continued staring at him, into those brown puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t call me that Quill.” Rocket said, half-hearted at best.

“Or what?” Peter took the opportunity to give a kiss to Rocket’s head, enough to feel the warmth from his blush before lowering to give another one, deeper in taste then the first to his mouth to embellish in.

Rocket snickered through the kiss, as his fur was petted across his cheek when closing his eyes to enjoy the moment. “Screw you.”

“Oh, I know that’s what you want but don’t worry, we’ll get around to that again soon.” Peter pulled him closer to whisper into his ear.

“And if I can say so without getting mauled, I just wanted say that little pose you pulled off earlier here. That was like, totally the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do before without even trying.” Rocket’s ear’s flickered upon hearing that to which Peter laughed heartedly.

“Don’t worry buddy I’m not going to take advantage,” Peter reassured his unsure partner, he knew Rocket might’ve been worried about being known now as even more of a softie then he was already becoming.

“But maybe I could get a lap dance someday out of it? I wouldn’t tell nobody if you didn’t.” Peter couldn’t help it, a dirty child-like grin etching from cheek to cheek to the wide-eyed raccoon in his face.

Rocket chuckled. “You wouldn’t be around if you ever went and told somebody I did something like that. You’d be dead.”

“I’d take my chances on that.” Peter said before raising a finger for his next comment. “Until then maybe you’re interested in a deal since you’re so invested In that smutty sex book of yours.”

“Why do I get the feeling this is one of those shady instances where if this ‘deal’ goes wrong I end up beaten with a sack over my head and in someone’s truck?” Leave it to Rocket to call it as it he saw from experience as a dealer, and when he dealt with the wrong crowds.

“Don’t worry Rocky.” Peter walked over to their closet, retrieving a small item that had been sealed away in a box.

Rocket watched him with a curious tilt of the head as he unraveled it to display in his hand, a pink sex toy but more importantly for this little game he had planned for his partner, a cock ring that vibrated.

“What the flarg’ is that thing?” Rocket was always curious, and it always made explaining these things even better for Peter to answer.

“This here…” Peter walked back over with the small toy. “Is going to be the decider in how we’re going to spend tonight, just you and me.”

Rocket wasn’t sure what to think. Part of his mind was terrified but because he didn’t know what this thing did but then he remembered he trusted Peter to never do wrong by him, which he never had before.

That bond they shared was frankly the only reason he was allowing him between his legs to attach this funny looking thing to his relaxed cock.

So for that going into it, Rocket was excited and aching with anticipation.

It didn’t hurt once it was finally on and Peter took a step back to admire his ring baring prize, Rocket supposed the rubber toy wasn’t supposed to do that which was all well but it did give his limp member a tight grip with the many tiny spikes poking around at his skin.

That’s when Peter revealed a small remote that came with the box, a devious grin with the controller in his hands as he pressed a button.

Rocket yelped with surprise from the sudden feeling the toy surged into his half-sheathed cock, only to quickly realize what is was, where is was coming from, but more importantly who was dishing this new feeling out for him.

“What was that?!” Rocket couldn’t help but nearly holler it aloud for someone else on the ship to hear, much to the amusement of the man boldly waving the device over his head as a tease.

Again it didn’t hurt and the feeling only lasted for a few seconds before it was turned off but he was only thinking what it’d mean if it was turned on again, another thought coming to mind.

“It’s doing what it’s meant too, getting you off.” Peter said in a sinisterly tone to his fiancé. Which means we can talk about what happens next."

"Now because you’re such a good boy and I know you like showing off,” Peter daunted a finger on his chin, thinking of a plan, and then he had it, a plan so devious and evil that only he could’ve thought of it. “you’re going to wear this all day while we’re out on Xandar, under your clothes, and I’m going to leave your brain so boggled that by the end of the day you’ll be quaking on those feet for me to give you a release.”

Peter kneeled down to meet Rocket’s face, an absent smile while he tugged lightly on the toy to make sure it was tight while stroking his partner’s tickled member.

He had a plan, a damn good one too and he fully intended on giving Rocket what he wanted, eventually. He wanted the little guy to beg for it though when the time came and watch him try to keep his composer from everything this little hidden gem in his pants was going to do.

“You’re my boy now.” Peter whispered, a chill that Rocket’s mind couldn’t help but relish in, _maybe he was_ _submissive_. “And I know you won’t go telling anyone about this, that’d be a spoil for us both wouldn’t it?"

Rocket gulped with a bashful smirk, a bulge in his throat mixed with his excitement, maybe he had really bitten off more than he could chew. Was this really happening right now? “You’re such an asshole.”

Uh-huh.” Peter wagged a finger, turning on the remote again.

_*BEEP*_

Rocket tensed up again from another surge into his groin, he knew this was going to be an unfair fight but he was determined to make it through the day, but not before he tugged Peter into him with a teeth baring laugh of his own.

“Alright but if I make it through the day, I get to-“ Rocket cupped his hand over Peter’s ear, whispering in turn a barrage of things that he planned to do to him if he managed to win this little bet, whatever winning really was defined as because it was never explained.

“Hmmm, ok, you got yourself a bet ranger.” Peter pocketed the remote and finished getting dressed in his usual clothes, his partner doing the same with his jumpsuit with the cock ring hidden underneath.

“So, what’s say we head downstairs and get ourselves some breakfast? I can already smell whatever’s cooking.”

“Sure, I’m starved.” Rocket brushed back the fur around his head as they both made their way for the kitchen together.

This was going to be a long day, filled with surprises and a few twists.


	2. Nothing Else Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated as the morning goes on, and a familiar face returns to join the Guardians.
> 
> With an underlying secret at attention and Rocket's thoughts running, sometimes we get a little more then we bargained for with certain people in our lives and other times it's just the right amount to keep us on the edge.

“Quit scratching it, you’re only gonna’ make it obvious.”

“I can’t help it- it feels weird, like I’ve got a hard on that’s trying to break out of this suit and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“You’re an asshole Quill.” Rocket grumbled after another few seconds to his earlier comment, undecided with his new situation, so many complexing thoughts running amidst his mind.

He couldn’t help it, god he couldn’t which was the worst part. Between the arousal this thing was giving off between his legs and the tightness it placed on him, part of Rocket knew he’d be in for a rough day.

Because of course with his fiancé at the helm, which everyone in their right mind knew loved to make a big deal out of everything, Rocket knew Peter was going to be nothing short of a cheat.

Peter yawned, stretching his arms outwards against the hallways walls, able to just barely graze them with his fingers. “It’s alright babe, you’ll get used to it and if you don’t then well-“ He smiled looking down at the raccoon while they strolled towards the kitchen. “We’ll just have to find something that you do like. How’s that sound?”

Rocket went quiet, his whiskers twitching which always seemed to happen when he was flustered. Did Peter mean what he just said and if so, what exactly did he mean by that? It sounded like a joke but he never did that when it came to trying new things with Rocket.

Rocket jabbed Peter in his leg, grave with his tone. “You tell anyone about this thing and I swear, I’ll do something you really won’t like.”

“Honey bear you can do _whatever_ you want to me.” Peter winked at him with a smile, he knew what Rocket meant, but he also knew how to get him all flustered and red in the face. He thought it was adorable.

“Geez, would ya’ shut up already? Wouldn’t want anyone thinking I like you or something. I got a reputation to keep up remember. ” Rocket waved him off laughing, actually at a loss for words to some of the things Peter would say to him.

They both walked into the kitchen, seeing the rest of the Guardians conversing with each other for the day ahead.

It was Gamora who first caught of the two of them, already done cooking a palette of a feast for the group to enjoy at breakfast.

“Well there you two lovebirds are, I was beginning to think someone finally up and killed the other last light. What kept you?”

Peter shrugged, trying to be nonchalant with his answer when sitting down at the table. “You know, just _couple things_.”

Gamora smirked. She had a right mind to assume what his hint meant, and how there was always a weight to make her think so.

She did have to hand it to him though at times, something in Peter always- she wasn’t sure of the right word to use, but he brought out the better side in Rocket when he climbed into the chair beside him.

Everyone over time in the two years since the Guardians were formed, grew to care about each other as family but it could’ve been said Rocket was the one out of the bunch that had transitioned the furthest.

Rocket was still a little asshole, especially on his bad days but now it was in a less insulting and tormenting fashion as he used to be.

He was even cheerful and poetic at times, which was something he was beginning to show more and more in himself to the family. Gamora assumed loving a guy like that wasn’t the easiest thing, but Peter was that certain someone to make it happen.

“Are we supposed to be guessing?” Mantis beamed up, not so much as a peep from anyone before she clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh, I love these games, I’ve been getting better at them.”

Rocket groaned lowly, always the tempered one of the bunch while trying to enjoy his oatmeal and marmalade. “Mantis, can you just-“

“No, don’t give me any hints.” Mantis interrupted. “I know I can figure this one out!! Ok, ok, ummm.”

Peter would never say anything, sipping on his orange juice at the content of his partner’s frustration, always a treat to see him all flustered up in that face of his as the empath’s victim.

Mantis meant well and all, but she certainly would get on the line of invasive and personal with some of her questions or thoughts.

Groot’s eyes darted up, a mouthful of pancake in his mouth with a sarcastic tone to his confession. “I Am Groot.”

Rocket’s eyes bolted open, a dark cloud directed at his son. “You damn snitch of a tree!! I outta crawl across this table and-“

Mantis’ gasped at Groot’s response before breaking into a fit of giggles and turning back to the raccoon. “He said you and Peter were having-“

“I know what the flarg’ he said alright!!” Rocket’s ears lowered, his attention shifting to Drax at the table. “And what are you looking at?!”

“I am eating.” Drax replied in his usual voice, as calm as could while staring at the ringtail. “I assumed this was a private matter so I will not get involved with your sexual problems, small one.”

Drax took another fork of his food. “Do not worry though, because I have mastered the art of making myself blend into my surroundings.”

Rocket cocked his head at the brute. “I can totally see you.”

“No, you can not.” Drax said, all the while as he ate. “My movements are slow, even the trained eye could not see me approaching.”

Rocket picked up a biscuit from the table, throwing it at the Destroyer’s head with an annoyed spat when he sat back down. “Guess you need to work on that a bit more, until then maybe you can mind ur’ own shit?”

Drax didn’t flinch from the spongy food bouncing off his forehead and landing in front of him, he might’ve not even felt it with only his eyes glancing up at the satisfied raccoon as he returned to his food.

“Exactly!!” Peter exclaimed, getting up from the table to get some coffee and a couple mugs. “I mean- I’m not trying to brag or nothing, but I’ve got a way of making people, feel a certain way.”

He walked back over, standing behind Rocket and pouring some of it into a large white mug to place with his partner’s plate. “Some of us just happen to enjoy really _passionate_ and might I say, _awesome_ lovemaking with our best buds.”

Rocket chocked on his food, his mouth full of oatmeal as he swallowed and looked around at his friend’s mixed reactions, a bit of untold horror in his furred expression.

Sometimes it was hard to handle, because Rocket wasn’t all for discussing his sex life as much as Peter would be up to doing. Sure everyone knew it was happening, and there’d always be times when the two lovers would be caught making out in the cockpit when a humored Gamora would catch them in the act.

It wasn’t a big ship after all and this was a place where gossip would spread around like a ghost tale, **_but still…._**

Rocket though of saying something snarky but then he remembered the thing that was hindering his words. Peter could be such a real dick sometimes, he wasn’t even kidding as the remote was flipped on under the table and Rocket eye’s widened once more.

_*BUZZ*_

Rocket cupped his mouth shut, not wanting another startled yelp or groan to escape his muzzle, all the while watching his partner’s grin etching across his face with none the wiser at the table.

Gamora raised a concerned eyebrow. “Are you ok Rocket?”

“What?” Rocket’s eyes darted up to her face. “Y-yeah I’m just uhh- I got this toothache that’s been bugging me is all. Really sucks.”

“Hmmm. Should probably get that checked.” Gamora and the rest of them stared at him, a bit of confusion and a little concern added.

“I don’t need no damn doctor or whatever, I’ve taken care of myself since before I met any of you chumps. I think I know my body better then some white coated schmuck prodding my mouth with tools.”

Gamora shrugged, he always had to be difficult about things. “Well maybe Peter can talk some sense into you, get you to see a dentist when we go to Xandar later.”

She turned to Peter at that moment. “Right?”

“Uh right, right yeah.” Peter blinked his eyes awake, affirming himself.

Gamora returned to her meal at that, knowing it was always either Groot or Quill that had to convince Rocket to do anything.

But at least it seemed like she bought it, for the meantime anyway.

Why was Rocket always the victim? Now he was involved in a cover up story with an aching erection that fluxed with the intensity of the toy gripping his cock under his jumpsuit, the tingles and spikes coming and going with an unpredictable fashion.

“Damn it, Pete.” Rocket breathed between his teeth, a small noise that only the Star-Lord seemed to have caught hearing along with the long, dragging growl that followed with Rocket’s body tensing up.

After a few dizzying moments of looking like a constipated statue, Rocket’s muscles relaxed and another long shaky breath escaped through his open mouth, doing his best to hide the fact to anyone that he just had a _flarkin’ orgasm_ in front of his team.

This was a totally different feeling however, it was a new breed of excitement in Rocket’s adventurous mind. With nobody in the room besides the coffee sipping Star-Lord having taken notice, it was like he’d just gotten away with murder in broad daylight. It was such a rush.

He felt like a dog tethered to his leash, bound with control and told to obey by his master, or else he’d be punished for his disobedience.

It was humiliating, degrading, and against every fiber in his being to play as a submissive to anyone…but here he was begging for it.

“Uhh, Cap’n?” Kragin came walking down the stairs into the common room to greet them from the cockpit. “You’ve got a call.”

“Can it not wait?” Peter gave the Xandarian an annoyed wave of his hand from the table. “We’re kinda’ in the middle of breakfast here.”

“Uhh well- it’s Rhomann Dey sir. And he don’t sound too happy right now from the looks of the things he’s rambling on about.”

Peter rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Is he still mad over the artifact we got back for them, who I might I add were the ones that lost it in the first place and called us to steal it back?”

Groot scratched his head. “I Am Groot?”

Gamora scuffed. “Quill we all know why he’s mad, he has every right to be after that. Maybe it has something to do with _someone in this room_ stealing a fragment of an Asgardian war prize?”

“What?! Don’t look at me!!” Peter raised his hands. “Sometimes when things go missing they don’t always come back the way you found them, one time in school I lost my backpack and when I got it back someone had stolen my walkman. We’re all human people!!”

“Incorrect.” Drax raised a finger. “You are the only human here, and I do have to say from my observations I find your lies very petty.”

Peter turned to him, his mouth in shock. “Who’s side are you on man?”

“I’m on nobody’s side, we’re all friends here are we not Peter Quill?” Drax pointed his fork at the Star-Lord. “And as a friend I find the loss of your music player as a child very tragic, and I hope the person responsible for it pays dearly with a slow death.”

Peter blinked at that thought. “Eh- thanks, _I guess..._ ”

Gamora sighed at them both. “That’s all well Quill but that doesn’t compare to a priceless artifact the Asgardians are looking to get back.”

“Hey.” Peter replied, a little offended at that. “My walkman carried more sentimental value then some peace trophy between two planets that couldn’t just sit down and hash like a couple normal people.”

“Damn it Quill, you need to focus.” Gamora huffed. “Where is it?”

“I ah- I think Rocket has it…”

_“DUDE?!”_

“What?!” Peter turned back to him. “You still have it don’t you?”

“Course’ I do.” Rocket said. “But why do you gotta’ go and snitch?”

He took a sip of his coffee. “I didn’t do no harm or nothing by taking it when it was just going to collect duct for another five thousand years in a vault for none to see. That’s boring, and who wants that?!”

Gamora looked down at him. “Well then go get it so we can give it back to Dey and everything can be fine with the Asgardians.”

Rocket’s voice dragged, a long annoyed groan when he chugged down the rest of his coffee and a few bites to finish eating. “Fine, but you’re not gonna’ be happy about it.”

After a moment of returning back to his bedroom, the raccoon walked back into the room, a small box in his hands with a unnerved pain on his face to witness as she look the container from him.

She opened the box, and to her astonishment there wasn’t any sign of the fragment from the artifact. Instead what she saw was a set of exquisite rings and two pairs of silver plated cufflinks to match.

“Rocket, what is this? This isn’t the fragment.”

“Yes, it is.” Rocket replied. “Or at least it was until I melted it down.”

Did he really just say that? Everyone was aware Rocket had a knack for making stuff out of other stuff, and although lowkey about it on the surface to many, he was a really good jewelry crafter but she was stunned.

“This is the fragment?” Gamora pointed at the mixed display of encrusted items to which one again, he nodded to affirm.

There was no way they could return that, and since Peter didn’t seem to care enough as it was he couldn’t help but nearly scream out upon seeing what was supposed to be a surprise.

“What are those?” Peter chirped out, all his child enthusiasm jumping out when he saw the glistening items in his partner’s hand.

“Uh well- that would be for our wedding day.” Rocket admitted, blushing in the face and terrified all the same. “You weren’t supposed ta’ see them until then but shit- whaddaya’ think?”

Peter kneeled down to see them, taken aback at the craftsmanship and detail Rocket’s small hands were able to put into them, and this was some of his best work. “They’re amazing but…“ He paused. “I thought you said you weren’t wearing a suit.”

“Ain’t that what the whole getup’s about?” Rocket smiled. “Looking good and all that other mushy stuff, because if so I want to look my frickin’ best for the biggest day of my life.”

Rocket snapped the box shut as Peter tried to touch one of the rings, nearly getting his finger shut in. “Uh huh, you ain’t getting this yet.”

“Oh you’re such a tease Rocky.” Peter hugged him tightly, tighter then he’d ever done before to the little guy. “I love you so much.”

Rocket squirmed before letting out a loose chuckle, nipping him with a kiss on the cheek and whispering at his ear. “Maybe on our wedding night, I’ll let you take it all off me. What would you say ta’ that?”

Peter hadn’t thought that far, and now he couldn’t get it out of his mind, replying with his own kiss to Rocket’s forehead. “You bet, all the way.”

There would always be certain days that he could’ve questioned what went on in Rocket’s mind at any given time, but the matter of stealing an artifact worth millions of units just so he could turn it into something they could both remember for the rest of their lives.

There was something truly magical in that, and how Rocket chose his love for someone over his greed to make a profit off the treasure.

“Just remember I’ve still got you by the balls, **_Ranger Rick_**.” He was being literal saying it too, the toy buzzing off again to remind Rocket of their little deal he still planned on winning as the day went on.

Peter’s voice was meek where nobody could hear the haunting words from them, the threat of another spike always aching at water’s edge to send Rocket over the brink and howling. “And I plan on getting it all off for you when the day’s done and over, so don’t you worry.”

Gamora sighed, cutting in on their conversation. “If you two boys are done whispering over there, maybe we can decide how we’re going to explain this to the Nova Corp?”

Rocket turned back to her, resting a relaxed hand on his hip with a smirk at his lips. “Don’t worry Gamms, I’ve got it all under control.”

“Yeah because that’s worked out great so far, do you ever stop to think that maybe you shouldn’t be stealing stuff that could get us all killed?”

“The thought never crossed my mind.” Rocket shrugged, being the usual little shit he was with her at times. “And would ya’ pipe it down green lady, I told you I got a plan of dealing with this so if you’d just-“

“QUILL!!!”

The Star-Lord cowered back from the screaming of his name as the screen above the table turned on to show Rhomann Dey, the nova officer angered from the look on his face.

Peter coughed to himself. “H-Hey Dey what’s up buddy?”

“Quill!! Where is the remainder of the artifact?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Dey, we handed it over to you guys all safe and sound last time I checked.”

Drax laughed aloud. “Ha!! He is such a terrible liar.”

Rhomann Dey frowned, a tinge of annoyance growing when he rubbed his reddened face. “Quill, I’m in a lot of hot water over the stunt you and your team pulled with that thing, Nova Prime is already looking at me and I don’t know what to say.”

He might’ve been furious, but seeing how Rhomann still owed a dept to the Guardians after Xandar he hadn’t gone public with what he knew.

Peter sighed. “Look even if I wanted to give it back, we can’t.”

Rhomann cupped his hands, raising his tone. “You people make my job so damn difficult, do you not realize I’m trying to help you from not having the whole Nova Corp after you? Just tell me where it is.”

“Look buddy, you ain’t getting it back and that’s the end of it.” Rocket replied daunting a finger at the officer. “I already made changes to it.”

And then another person entered the room, draped in a pink bathrobe with smiley faces all over it. “Hey uh- I just wanted to point out that I’m totally cool and all bunking with you guys, but somebody’s gotta’ do something with the plumbing here because that bathroom smells like the dark entrails of Taco Bell during rush hour.”

Rhomann raised an eyebrow. “New team member of yours?”

Rocket cocked his head, he knew that voice all too well as it walked in, grabbing a cookie off the counter and it was none other then Wade Wilson who’d been staying with them for the past few weeks during one of his ‘depressive states’.

“No.” Rocket flatly said. “I’ve never seen this idiot before in my life.”

Deadpool spat out his cookie. “Ok first off, who in the hell thought putting oatmeal in these things was a good idea? Chocolate is not overrated people, and I would gladly take a bath in it right now.”

“Secondly that hurt little buddy.” He wagged a finger at the raccoon while strolling over. “Not with pain but like when you’re one of those people that gets tired of their day job and goes home to binge watch the series finale of Friends, only to fantasize about a threesome.”

He spaced out for a moment in thought. “Or maybe that’s just me.”

Groot shook his head lowly at Wade. “I Am Groot…”

Rocket giggled, trying to contain himself. “He thinks you’re old as dust.”

“Not my fault he won’t ever know how great drama was back then,” Deadpool gestured at Drax. “but I’m still younger than Mr. Clean.”

The mercenary twirled a finger with a hand on his bathrobe, before pointing it at the screen when it caught his attention. “So, who’s the pumpkin head up here making a fuss?”

Rhomann Dey grew only more frustrated. “Sir this doesn’t involve you but your companions stole a very valuable object as part of a recovery mission, and I need it back here today.”

“Hmm.” Deadpool pondered a hand on his chin. “Did you try checking the Goodwill? Because you wouldn’t believe some of the stuff I’ve found there for my apartment. Someone threw out a whole couch once.”

“A whole fucking couch alright?! Now granted it was stained and I’m pretty sure it’d been used for porn casting but still…who does that?”

The Nova Officer paused, at a serious loss for words with the joking but eerily serious nature from Wade’s comment, let alone the fact he didn’t understand a lick of anything that’d been just said.

“Do you have a point with what you’re trying to make?”

Deadpool perked up. “Oh I am, but just like when they cancelled Roseanne for the second time, you had to open your little mouth and ruin the mood for everyone. And that there isn’t F.U.N.”

“You see me, I might be a lot of things, but I don’t discriminate. There’s no kind of fuck-knuckle I hate more than a hater.” That was true, because despite Wade’s upbringing and overall character he was a very open-minded person to have around for stuff like this.

“So if Beyonce wants to wear enough makeup to look like a wax-figure or two boys wanna get themselves wedded with rings made from your precious statue, then who are _YOU_ to stand in their way?”

The Nova Officer blinked a few times in confusion, but not long before it turned into shock. “Because it’s my job and- wait what did you say happened to the statue?!”

“Wow!! You really weren’t paying attention to any of that were you?” Deadpool tisked disapprovingly. “Now I know how the super villain feels when they monologue and nobody listens, it’s kinda’ insulting if you ask me."

And just went he thought he met someone who understood the qualities of a good villain too. They can be so shameful at times.

“Well you good sir, can tell your majesty that her _little boy_ isn’t getting his happy meal today. So toodles, it’s been real swell.”

Wade grabbed the remote and disconnected the call, looking back at the bewilderment on everyone’s face. “What?”

Rocket tried to keep a straight face, unable to hold himself together as a snorted laugh slipped out. “I said I had a plan, but can we just have him handle calls from now on? I would very much agree to that.”

Most of the group nodded despite not understanding the extent of the stuff the mercenary was rambling on about, either way it was funny.

“Thanks Wade.” Rocket said as the man brushed past him, only to turn on his bare heels at them mention of his name.

“You my little fuzzy guy, don’t have to thank me for anything. I wasn’t about to go and let someone ruin my son’s wedding like that.” Wade leaned down to playfully boop Rocket’s nose. “Now where would there be any fun in that scene for me when I’ve got so much planned?”

Drax stared at them both, drawing a blank. “I am interested to know again how the two of you are related in any way.”

“Well I’ve give you and all the lucky viewers reading this the short and sweet version to that. I took care of Rocket before any of you folks knew him way back when he was a child, he was a little asshole even now.”

Drax didn’t respond but simply kept it in thought as Rocket pulled Peter away from his chair and made his way down the hall. “Ok well, Pete and I are heading out to Xandar to do some uh- shopping. So don’t wait up.”

Rocket turned back to the crowd in the kitchen. “Hey Deadpoodle, you mind keeping Asher busy while we’re gone?”

Peter froze up a little. “Uhh- Rocket are you sure about that-“

“Sure!!” Deadpool excitedly chirped, the same moment as the young kid walked into the kitchen after a morning of sleeping in.

“What is going in here? Ugh.” Asher muttered, rubbing his eyes awake.

“Hey kid, looks like you’re with me today.” It wasn’t even a moment before Wade was all up his personal space to greet the kid. “You and me are going to have so much fun today!!"

“Uh- _yeah sure_.” Asher nervously replied, he liked his grandpa but at the same time found him a little extreme at times. “I’d enjoy that.”

_And there we have it people. Now you might’ve not believed it if I was to tell you this after you first looked at the rating on this story, but this here is a family story with values._

_You got me, your **fabulous narrator Deadpool here** , surrounded by all these lovely people and there's just so much love going in this family._

_You’ve got the teenage tree over there on his phone, Mr. Clean ~~who I might~~ ~~have a crush on~~ that we’ll keep on my ‘go to’ list for now and somewhere down the line hidden away in a dirty closet, two guys getting each other off while the world passes._

_Sweet Baby Jesus, I am totally touching myself tonight._


	3. Eyes Without A Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Peter and Rocket are shopping, confessions are made and more fantasies come to reality.
> 
> Meanwhile Deadpool continues to cause mischief with the Guardians and just in general seems to enjoy getting on his son's nerves as the days goes on, you know the usual stuff.

_Hi- umm yeah, it’s me Deadpool here. We’re sitting here back by the fire for story time, I have just snorted my first line for the evening, and we’ve already got a few lucky eager fellows in the crowd. That’s good._

_Now, before you hit the back button on this and return to your very engaging porn site as apposed to this, let me remind you that I didn’t sign up for this either but just like how the Fast & Furious was supposed to end a few years back, we keep getting sequels nobody asked for._

_Anyway I was thinking of rambling on for a bit more, maybe quoting a few things from myself but I’ve been told we might offend a bit of our audience out there, so we’ll just get back to our story shall we? Ok._

In hindsight, shopping was never really a thing spoken much about, at least in the ‘context’ of how Rocket might’ve placed it.

There was also the eagerness when he pulled Pete away from the crowd to himself, the little guy always seeming to have a means of getting the man to follow him wherever he went so it’d just them alone when they took one of their pods to Xandar.

Once they did arrive however, there was a moment of silence as they strolled the streets of the town they’d been accustomed too. It was still pretty early in the day, and many of the paths and customs were lined with people along with some tourist alike that’d flock to the planet.

There wasn’t exactly a place or destination in mind, sometimes it was just a good place to chat amongst themselves as they both strolled past another bustling crowd of people in the streets.

It was Peter who decided to break the ice, a few thoughts building at his head where kept prodding at them.

“Hey Rocket?”

“Hmm?”

“You uh- you think Wade’ll be alright with Asher?” Peter’s concern was understandable but Rocket didn’t seem too bothered.

“Don’t get your hairless hide in a bunch Pete, I trust him.” Rocket looked off at a couple kid’s playing at a park, always giving that snarky tone and flashed smirk to his man. “And besides, wasn’t it your idea to have him stay with us after the mess with his girlfriend or whatever?”

“Yeah, and I know it hasn’t been easy but I just worry is all.”

“Pete I never took ya’ for the worrying type.” Rocket looked up at him, still a bit of a smile going with the seriousness of his comment. “Anyways I just figured we’d keep him around for now, guy wasn’t doing so good after what happened you know?”

“Would you do it, if something happened to me?” Peter asked, some hint to his question as to what it might’ve meant.

“I dun’ know, I never really thought about it.” Rocket contemplated, putting some serious thought at that for a second. “There were times I just got tired of running an’ living as what I was, that I’d think about it.”

Rocket was if anything rather quiet like he was a bit ashamed or weak for saying some of that, because some people have their limits and when things were rough back when it was just him and Groot. Because yeah, he would’ve been lying if there weren’t a few times he thought of shooting himself. It would’ve been easy but it wouldn’t have been right to do, not for himself or the burden it’d place on Groot.

“Just always got to find something to keep yourself going. I know you're strong buddy, I don’t have any doubts on that.” Peter answered, a certain tug of motivation to what he was trying to say to his fiancé.

“I’m not-“ Rocket started to raise his voice but took a breath. “You’re right but it ain’t ever gotta’ be me you’re worrying about over that.”

He climbed up the backside of Peter’s jacket, always looking like something of an acrobatic when he’d scamper up and rest his legs around the man’s neck for a piggyback ride. “And besides I’ve got other things on my mind at the moment, in case you’ve forgot.”

Peter chuckled at that, and at the occasional crotch rubbing Rocket was doing on the back of his neck to find a sweet spot, another itched rasp escaping his lungs when the man’s eyes looked up at him. “You ok?”

“That supposed to be a serious question.” Rocket was trying to relax his breathing, the hitching in it a giveaway to the spikes that echoed from the hidden cock ring into his extended gun. “Aside from the obvious, and how much this thing’s eating at me that I want rip my fur out.”

“Oh, but your face at breakfast said more than enough.” Peter knew he might’ve gotten slapped for that one, and sure enough he did when that face leaned over beside him with a large grin in play.

“You ever get tired of saying dumb shit?” Rocket’s brown eyes met his for a moment as they stared at each other, a goofy smirk on both guys.

“Not when it comes to you.”

“Figures enough from someone like you, yeah.” Rocket kissed him afterwards, a quick peck on his cheek while they walked before returning to his earlier place on his back through town.

* * *

After a few moments they reached the place they were looking for, or it seemed Peter was looking for despite it being Rocket who’d been wanting to go out for the evening.

That was without saying the sudden image as they rounded the corner and the flashing lights of the store for Charlie’s Cove brought Rocket’s eyes to attention, a bit stunned and hesitant with his words.

“What- what’re we doing here?” Rocket’s arms were still loosely gripped on Peter’s neck as he said it, an ache of unsureness in his chest.

“Oh come on Rocky, I thought you said this is where you got the book?” Peter felt the raccoonoid’s breath bristling the fur atop his head but even he could tell something was a bit off with an upwards glance. “Right?”

“Yeah but,” Rocket hopped off him onto the ground, turning back to face him when another desolate crowd passed by. “I’m just unsure of the whole thing, you seeing me in a new light and thinking…”

He sighed at that point, feeling like he already sounding stupid with the usual bag of thoughts clouding up his head, but of course that was the moment Peter kneeled down to comfort him, bringing him into his chest for a hug while rubbing one of Rocket’s ears.

“Buddy it’s alright. I don’t think anything but how…” Peter buried his face in Rocket’s head for a moment, thinking. “about how amazing you are and nothing you ever do is going to change that, because frankly there’s not much we can ever be sure of these days.”

Rocket blinked as the broke apart, looking up to sure the sincereness in his fiance’s face. “You wouldn’t see me as some weak frail thing for-“

“Don’t even finish that sentence ranger.” Peter placed a finger on Rocket’s mouth, a bold move with all those teeth. “You wanna get lorded over and made into somebody’s bitch from time to time, I will gladly do you in but that doesn’t make me think anything less of you.”

Rocket hummed with half-lidded eyes. “That wasn’t what I was going to say just there but-“

“But it’s what you wanted to say I’m guessing, so we’ll call even.” Peter took the matter of not getting a response as a positive thing when he started peering through the shop’s window.

Rocket simply shook his head before his comm started ringing, a little surprised to see on his tablet who it was for him to quickly answer.

“Yeah?”

“Hey!! Hey, Hey, Hey, how’s my little roc-a-fella?”

Rocket sighed, going off on his own for a moment to talk while Peter was busy looking through the shops. “Whataya’ want Wade?”

“Jesus.” Deadpool placed a hand on his cheek during the video call. “Whatever happened to ‘hey dad, hope you’re having a great time, just wanted to call and say I love you'."

Rocket raised an eyebrow. “Are you high?”

“I mean- what does that have to do with anything?” Deadpool protested a raised arm with his phone. “I might or might not have snorted a line before taking the kid with me to that planet you were yapping on about, but I’ll have you know it’s been mostly peachy.”

”Mostly?” Rocket was doing well to keep his voice down, until a sudden thought sunk in and his mind was trying to not freak out. “Wade where in the flarg’ is Asher? Cause’ I don’t see him with you.”

“Don’t get your panties up in a bunch, the kid’s fine.” Deadpool answered before crooking his head. “Well probably, after he ran off to find help to get me out of this thing.”

Rocket was at a loss for words, as per usual with this man. “What?”

“Yeah I mean- he kinda’ dared me to stick my dick in this vending machine and umm, long story short I got stuck here.”

“Why in the-“ Rocket facepalmed. “why would you, what the hell’s the matter with you?”

“Hey!!” Deadpool argued with a pointed finger. “I’ll have you know I got ten of those units for it, whatever that is.”

“Congrats Wade, you took money from my son by flashing your dick and then getting it stuck.” Rocket pinched his nerve. “You’re an idiot.”

“Well whataya’ want me to do, I can’t cut it off.”

“Why not?” Rocket replied. “It’ll grow back you overgrown baby.”

“Because I have a very good relationship with my dick and that’s something I’d like to hold onto.” Deadpool said, with not an ounce of shame to his tone when saying it. “Had I known how important your tail was when taking care of you, I would’ve been more careful with that.”

“Wait? You’re the reason my tail’s stubbed at the end?!”

“Yeah.” Deadpool admitted. “And I never got around to sending a hallmark gift card over it, but I’ll remember to do so next time.”

Rocket growled. “You’re an asshole.”

“I know, love you buddy. Toodles.”

And with that he hung up, leaving it back to just the two of them when Peter turned around to face him. “Anything wrong?”

“Nah it’s nothing, just usual stuff.” Rocket took in a steady breath. “So, what’s say we go see what’s inside?”

As they entered the shop, the familiar sounds of smooth instrumentals and savory scents of the various vapes used by customers filled the air, putting Rocket’s senses in a place of calm when they strolled past the few isles in the store up to the counter.

Rocket peered over the counter but to his surprise there wasn’t anyone there, or anyone else the two of them could see in the store with the many lava lamps and illuminating lights adorning some of the walls.

“Geez.” Peter looked around, at all the assortments of items adoring the shelves. Some of this stuff he’d never even seen before. “I haven’t been in a place like this since my nineteenth birthday.”

“Really? You told me about that I think. ” Rocket was a little surprised at hearing that, turning his back with a somewhat humored look to his demeanor and relaxed stature.

“Well it wasn’t really a place like this I guess,” Peter tilted his head around at his surroundings where he stood. “But more of a club I suppose you could say Yondu took me to celebrate.”

Rocket snorted. “I wish I could’ve been there to see that, your dad was a real shit sometimes but eh- who am I ta’ argue with that.”

“Why? Would you have been the one giving me a dance that night?” Peter teased his partner, booping him on the nose at that joke.

Rocket rolled his eyes, brushing his hand away. “I mean, I never agreed to doing something like that in the first place.”

“Awe but see,” Peter raised a finger. “you never said you wouldn’t do it either and that right there is good enough for me.”

Rocket hummed. “God you’re terrible, you know that?”

“Yeah I know but sometimes I like to say stuff just to watch your reaction afterwards, it’s too cute sometimes if you ask me.”

Rocket was left a little speechless, because there might’ve been some truth to that statement. He knew it and Quill knew it but to hell if he was ever going to openly admit to being like that.

“Hey, look a’ this one here!!” The owner of the shop returned from the back room, a smooth Jamaican man with dreads wearing a purple shirt approaching the counter. “How’re you doing today me’ bredren?”

The comment seemed to be more directed at Rocket when the Guardian stepped back to greet him. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Wicked rock’.” Charlie nodded. “I an’ I be wondering when you was looking at showing back up ta’ scout the aisles.”

The storeowner took a hit from what he was currently smoking, a deep inhale before his exhale clouded the area with a deep rich cloud, not long before pointing a free finger at Peter. “This the one you be talking about, da’ Star-Lord you mentioned bout’ last time, great Star-Lord?”

“Yeah that’d be me.” Peter happily acknowledged. “I’m guessing you heard of me then, from our awesome adventures I suppose.”

“I don’ do much road or trekking.” Charlie admitted, still fairly new to being in the galaxy as a trader. “But he tells me how you be big man ting’ for him when he needs you around, make the boy level ya’ hear?”

“I suppose so?” Peter answered, assuming that was mostly positive.

“Respect, respect.” Charlie replied happily. “keep on doing yu’ ting yeah with the boy, but mi’ going to be forward with you for moment yeah?”

He leaned on the countertop. “Your boy says he got big tings planned for the both of you two down this’ road, that true Star-Lord?”

“Oh, well the depends on what he told you.” Peter placed a hand on his hip. “Still trying to figure how we’re going to get it all down, where we’re going to have a wedding and the aftermath in that I suppose.”

“No need to loud up di’ ting.” Charlie explained with a breezed hand, taking another hit from his vape. “Just remember that day be about you two and friends, no cheddar and cheese matter much else there.”

“Anyway.” Rocket chirped to Charlie after a moment.” I’ve been thinking about umm- picking up some stuff this time around.”

“Wicked rock’, good ta’ see you be dropping your legs to get into the groove see, get on the dance floor and moving?” The storeowner answered the raccoon. “I’ve got lots of things to help you out there, whatever fits ur’ need fa’ what you and yours be feeling.”

“Right.” Rocket exclaimed slowly, gesturing back to Peter behind him with a thumb and a click. “I think me and Pete are going to browse your wears for a while, see what sticks.”

“Aright man, mi’ soon come back up here but if you can’t find eh’ something you like I can give you good deal on bulk boxes.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind.” Rocket coughed dodging his face to the strong scents of the man’s smoking, nonetheless still nodding.

“One love rocko’.”

* * *

So at that they were browsing the store, such a visioning scene for the two of them with Rocket eyeing all the different toys and things that lined the shelves in discreetly colored boxes.

There was always a pattern of discovery with Rocket’s attention, unsure in places since he was still undecided about his new phase and chuckling when looking over some of these items and gizmos. “How’re you supposed to use some of this stuff anyway?”

Peter rubbed his neck. “Oh well, that’s umm- that some extremist stuff right there, maybe we shouldn’t go balls deep into this new thing.”

Rocket raised an optimistic eyebrow. “Hmm, you think I can’t handle some of it? Didn’t you get into some freaky stuff back in the years?”

“Yeah I did but I want to work up with you, which means not putting you in a place that’ll make you uncomfortable.” Peter admitted, before kneeling down to caress a hand across his cheek, feeling the glossiness of fur moving between his fingers when Rocket leaned in. “How am I supposed to get off or savor every moment watching you, if you’re not enjoying it as much as I am?”

“You’re a real schmuck Pete.” Rocket carelessly tossed the box he’d been eyeing across the wall.” Just don’t just leave me high an’ dry tonight for another time alright baby boo’?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it and speaking of which-“ Peter laughed before something caught his attention through the corner of his eye on a nearby shelf to grab. “Wait here a moment.”

Rocket blinked, observing his partner quickly dash off and return in a flash with a blue glass bottle. “What’s that?”

“Pheromone infused cologne.” Peter replied, shaking up the bottle. “Stuff’s amazing for getting lookie loos on you, used to wear it a lot back in my prime years abroad.”

Rocket snorted a broken laugh. “You in your prime years? Since when was that ever a reality for you.” He flashed a few claws on his hand, looking over them slyly with a grin. “Well, outside of me that is.”

“Ouch, that one hurt.” Peter clenched his heart through his jacket to make his point. “But I like it when you get bold and sassy, try this on.”

He sprayed a good helping of the cologne over Rocket, going as far to massage it deeply into his fur with his hands, something the ringtail was always over and down for when it came to getting attention.

Nobody was watching in an empty store, so who would’ve been there to say Rocket didn’t loved getting enveloped in his man’s arms as they’d course and a hand slipped down his jumpsuit, always careful of the many cybernetics that arrayed his lover’s chest to massage more of the cologne into, all the while feeling the subtle purrs from inside.

Rocket took in a deep breath, initially gagging at the new smells his sensitive nose caught but he quickly pulled himself out. The scent was a bit intoxicating but he’d get used to, it was just strong and very musky for him to wrap his head around at the moment.

“You smell fruity.” Peter had a bit of a goofy grin etching his face as he chirped out. “Like mangos, strawberries, and sex appeal.”

“Where in the hell did you find those exact words in that context.” Rocket mouth dropped upon hearing that, though his tone was more hysterical then anything when saying it.

“Hey. My nose might not be as good as yours but I’m pretty good at picking out stuff and if I’m being totally honest, I’m in love with it.”

Here we go again with the hopeless romantic routine as Peter always tried to win over his partner with, and while one might’ve argued it didn’t work all the time he liked to think he did pretty well.

Rocket rolled his eyes, a tomboyish leer to his face with his foot tapping to the song that played across the shop. Such a familiar song it was, something of tranquility and reassurance that Peter might’ve sung to him once or twice by the dashing blonde of yesterday.

Nobody was around and with the lights lowered and a disco ball dancing across the ceiling where they stood, something happened and one might’ve called an impulsive decision but…

“Come here.” Rocket leaped up and pulled Peter into his face, stealing a kiss before the other could realize what happened.

Guess you could’ve said he was being bold, especially in a place like this but wouldn’t you like to know Rocket certainly learned a few things along the way, clicking his tongue to the anthem of a silent whisper with the song to match his actions.

“Woah what’re you doing buddy?” Peter asked, his larger stature leaned against a wall by Rocket pushing at his legs. “We can’t do anything in here, what if somebody sees us?”

“Not my problem.” Rocket snickered as he was blindly unbuttoning the man’s pants that laid at his face. “But if I was you I’d keep that mouth of yours shut up there, unless you want everyone knowing.”

Not much of a warning came about, with the moment Peter’s limp dick hot-dogged out of his pants Rocket was all over it there, stroking it with one hand and taking it in from there. Peter had to hold himself back from releasing a long urging groan as his lover treated and slurped at his cock like a succulent popsicle, milking him with a relaxed rhythm while Rocket took it in his mouth about half-way before easing up again with another slurp.

“Shit.” Peter breathed out. “Jesus, Rocket.”

Rocket didn’t take so much of an eye glance up at him, as he was fully concentrated on his current task at hand.

Peter moved to place a hand behind Rocket’s neck and another on his head to massage, not thinking the little guy wanted him using them to further force his head down his lover’s throat.

He tried that once before, and Rocket didn’t much care for it.

So with that, Peter flicked his hands through Rocket’s soft fur, never once was there a day he didn’t embellish in having a guy with that kind of body to sleep next to every night where they slept.

He always wondered if Rocket got the same feeling for him, but part of him always assumed it was true, that’s what he would’ve known from how much of cuddler his fiancé could be when he was all tired and ready to sleep after a long day.

One thing he was sure about though, was how Rocket always had a way of getting back at others and this could’ve very well been just that for the earlier incident with the cock ring this morning. Rocket hadn’t forgotten about that, and the fact it was still on keeping him over an edge only further drove his ambitions to keep going.

Maybe he was bold, maybe even a bit ambitious to say with a heart and that urge only grew with his perked ears when he felt Peter’s hands course along his cheeks to feel the warmth on his skin and hold.

With the firm contact on his face, his excitement went up when dipping down for another stroke, his rough and rigged tongue scraping along the tip of Peter’s cock where it was most sensitive, a riveting feeling similar to sandpaper just barely dragging across the base to tease.

“Fuck.” Peter humbled out, still guiding Rocket’s bobbing head between his legs against the wall. “You’re something else babe, hmmfh.”

Rocket hummed again, another slurp to match his dancing of eyebrows at the comment, mindful of his many razor-like teeth.

All jokes aside it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d bitten down on Quill’s dick but that definitely wouldn’t have ended well if their intention wasn’t to get caught in a compromising position, that would've been something else.

The things Rocket could do with his hands and tongue though, they were something out of this world to say with words. Whatever he lacked in size he certainly made up for in creativity and there wasn’t anyone who got better points for it then him, some people were just born with that talent in them to be people pleasers.

Who would’ve looked at it being Rocket though? And never before had his words of this morning rang more true then moments and times like these.

With a steady breath Peter felt himself reaching an edge, Rocket was fast with his tongue, still milking his member and taking in every climaxing drop that dribbled to happily lap up down to the last tip before he stepped back with a final satisfying lick of his lips.

That must’ve been the most intense quickie he’d ever gotten before, riding on a needles edge when he swiftly buttoned up his pants and Rocket was still wiping at his mouth and brushing his mangled fur back.

Sometimes Peter liked to think he had Rocket all figured out, but truth be told his furred husband-to-be was a gift that kept on giving.

And for that he felt like the luckiest guy in the galaxy, he just hoped he could keep up with Rocket’s fast dreams as the night settled in.

Here’s to hoping, for the both of us tonight.


	4. Give Me Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Rocket's new adventures as a growing couple go into unexpected places, with Rocket deciding to play into his newfound fantasies for the night. No regrets right?

“Be quiet, be quiet. Ha ha.”

“What’re you going on about? You’re the one yapping down there and forgetting you’re carrying for two up here.” Rocket said as they got back home, entering the Milano and still stuck to Peter’s shoulder’s like a monkey to his favorite tree. “And hey, watch the head!!”

Rocket’s head peered back for a moment, the cramped hallways of their ship never meant for the added height that came with these two.

“It’d be easier to move around this place if you weren’t so persistent on riding me everywhere we go.” Peter didn’t mind usually but having your mouthy forty’ pound partner on you like a kid with an all-day pass to a theme park did get tiring after a while.

“And let my legs get tired from all the walking, no thanks. That’s what I got you around for these days.” Rocket replied to his suggestion, taking another bite of the strawberry Bundt cake they’d gotten while out.

He seemed very content with his place with nothing persuading him to move elsewhere as his small hands would tear pieces from the white frosted dessert, a mouthful of spongy pink cake when they rounded the corner and he called out a familiar name. “Hey Gammy!!”

Gamora raised an eyebrow to the two goofballs, a look of seriousness in her stare before she smiled back at them. “Hey you two, have fun?”

Oh, we most certainly did, didn’t we Rocket?” Peter raised his head up to the raccoon resting with a loose hand on his neck, expecting a reply but only seemed to earn a paused grumble of words hinting the same.

Gamora shook her head when walking up, her steady eyes keying at the lump of cake Rocket was biting into above her face, striking out with an arm to grab it before the raccoon would’ve had a chance to react.

“Hey!! I wasn’t finished with that!!”

Rocket’s voice protested as she innocently took a bite of the cake, almost to that of an apple for him to watch with annoyance.

She licked a bit of frosting off her lips before speaking. “Why did either of you two think it was a good idea to go out and leave someone like Wade to watch over Asher?”

“I can hear you people talking about me in there!!” Wade’s voice called from the opposing room. “You know it’s disheartening how like- the parent’s don’t think their children can hear them fighting and saying they want a divorce, it doesn’t sit well with me.”

Gamora crooked her head back to his voice, as all of them did when she turned back to see Rocket’s face shooting back at her.

“What?” Rocket’s ear’s perked, a bit shook. “I told you before like how I was telling Pete here earlier, I trust him with that.”

“Do you?” Gamora asked, knowing Rocket meant well and all despite his carelessness at times, especially in his partner’s company.

“Yes, I do.” Rocket fired back at her accusation, sounding if anything a little insulted from his daunting hand pointing at the woman. “That was the guy that took care of me and yeah, he might’ve not been perfect but I still trust him enough to have around.”

“Pete’s the one who suggested we have him with us, so whataya’ expect me to say huh? I couldn’t just turn him away.”

“I don’t-“ Gamora was about to argue but something in Rocket’s words might’ve changed her heart. “You just need to handle this because I’m not in the mood, this is your mess Rocket.”

She was being truthful though and despite how many nerves Wade tended to push on them all he was still someone who Rocket, though he didn’t say it much, looked up to as a parental figure.

As she strolled off to attend to other matters, Rocket hopped off Peter’s shoulder’s, hitting the floor with a pounce and licking his hands shamelessly of the frosting on each of his fingers.

The two of them were a little unsure of what exactly had Gamora leaving the room like she did, not believing it or Rocket’s case; not caring so much at the moment if it was something they did but that’d be for a later date after wiping his hands together.

“Yeesh.” Peter rubbed his neck, usually the more sympathetic when it came to things like this. “You think we did something?”

“Don’ know and don’t care.” Rocket’s said, looking over the time of his tablet with a peered glance. “Hey, you think everyone else is asleep?”

“Probably, it is kinda’ late but why do you-“ Peter’s words fell short when he witnessed the sporting grin on his partner’s face. “Oh.”

“Yeah so let’s say I go clean up and you go get ourselves set up and then we can uhh- you know.”

Peter smiled. “You don’t even have to say it, don’t take too long.”

“You know I won’t.” Rocket walked backwards around the corner, strolling down the hallway in hopes of not waking anyone that happened to be sleeping as his feet with click to the metal adorning the ship’s hallway floors with lights.

* * *

He was hoping to find Asher but he could’ve guessed the kid was already asleep when he pressed his ear to the bedroom door, so he continued on with a few trailing thoughts until-

“HOLY HELL, PUT ON SOME KRUTAXIN’ PANTS!!”

Wade glanced over at him, making a cheeky smile while eating his toaster pastry. “Oh hey Rocket, you have fun today?”

Rocket’s shocked gasp when we rounded another corner to find Wade sitting on the couch in the common room would’ve been enough to wake up half the galaxy if it wasn’t for the soundproof walls.

“Why is everyone asking me that?” Rocket gripped his forehead, his eyes afraid to look down at the sight. “And what happened to your-“

“Oh, my dick?” Wade answered, as straight forward to the point as always without shame. “Well, let’s just say I took your advice and uh-”

“Did you really frickin’ cut it off?” Rocket did, honest to god horrified at even asking that, trying hard to not stare down at it.

“Yes, I did and I’ll have you know it hurt, a lot I might add and there might’ve been some tears shed but we were all winners today.”

“I think I’m gonna’ be sick.” Rocket confessed, his voice tightening as his stomach churned like a tumble dryer. “And why the flarg’ is it purple?!”

“Way to be positive trash panda.” Wade commented. “It’s just something that happens, figured you’ve seen worse."

“This isn’t ok!!” Rocket panicked. “How the hell are you so calm?!”

“Why aren’t you?” Wade crooked his head. “Is this your reaction every time you see someone’s dick? A little rude if you ask me.”

“What?! No, I mean this isn’t-“ He grabbed Wade’s bathrobe off the side of the couch and threw it at him blindly. “Is the kid alright?”

Wade huffed, waving his hand. “Tish, the kid’s fine if that’s where you concern is, which frankly I was waiting for you to ask about.”

“Course’ I would, he’s my kid after all but ya’ know you do alright with him I guess with keeping him occupied. He likes you and it’s funny hearing him being the reason for getting your dick chopped off.”

Rocket was laughing at that one, regardless of what the actual intention with that whole thing earlier was supposed to be.

Wade laughed. “Hey I’ve have you know, that I’d do it all over again.”

Rocket turned on his feet to walk away, leaving the mercenary on the couch where he’d been sleeping. “If you did that you’d be twice as poor as you are now, an’ I don’t need that on my plate.”

* * *

So finally, after checking on a few matters Rocket’s feet pattered and clicked as the raccoon slinked back down the hallway with a single whoosh of the bedroom door to go inside.

There wasn’t any light from what he could see which initially startled him until he noticed the trail of pink rose petals, only illuminated by the hue of a purple lave lamp sitting on the nightstand against the wall, his shadow dancing.

Whatever this was he knew he had to be his man Pete, the only frickin’ guy in the cosmos besides Groot to know pink just so happened to be Rocket’s favorite color of all things, who else could it have been?

He grinned looking over the barrage of lush petals and noticed his name had been spelled out with some of them to the side.

Of course that was only something Peter would do, such a smooth guy to recreate the setting for their trip to the Grandmaster’s palace with the hints of scented candles playing Rocket’s nose into nostalgia and the tales of old. It was right around then his ears perked to the opening course, taken aback when Peter stepped out from the darkness.

“Whataya’ think babe?” Peter asked, a bit of concern in his chest at Rocket’s silence to the atmosphere.

“It’s uh- wow.” Rocket took a breath at the room, knowing this was all for him to enjoy. “Can’t believe you remembered that night.”

“Hmm, surprised?” Peter raised a cheeky brow. “Well I’m not because I’d be lying to say what we’ve had is anything outside of perfect but I think the moral of it all is this…”

“Sometimes life beats you down but you keep getting back up until one day you can’t do it anymore. So then here comes a talented, sweet talking guy to pick me back up when it matters, not to mention he’s strong and got a great ass back there.”

“We fight a lot sure, but we also have some very good times and might I add some very awesome sex so yeah, I guess you could say I trust him.”

“Sounds like a real schmuck if you ask me.” Rocket buried his head under Quill’s neck when he stood on the bed to match his height. “Sometimes I still wonder if it’s all a dream, the whole direction with the flowers and vows, I think about it a lot.”

“Well what’s say we have a practice round.” Peter said, crooning a finger under Rocket’s chin to raise it into a kiss, the lightest touch from his finger trailing down the neck of his suit, pecking his furred chest with kisses as he unzipped his lover’s clothes down to his waist.

Rocket wasn’t saying much, a content but silent smirk to his lips for Peter to see when he looked back up to him. “What?”

“You’re such a friggin’ gentleman when it comes to this stuff.” Rocket said, tall enough to place a hand on each of Peter’s shoulder’s. “Always making sure I feel good and ready for whatever you’re doing to me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna’ make you feel real good, because tonight’s all about you babe.” Peter kissed Rocket’s nose, causing the raccoon to shiver with a long breath of his own. “You know just the thought of you letting me do this, it’s got me so hard right now.”

“No regrets right?” Rocket flashed his teeth for a shy smile, looping his arms around Peter’s neck. “Nobody else in the frickin’ cosmos I’d rather have ‘lord’ over me then this guy right here.”

He was getting bold, a sure sign of things to come for Peter to whisper into his ear with the trail of his voice. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to fuck me, to take me on a ride from here to timbuk’ fucking two an’ back where I’ll be aching for the rest of the week.” Rocket almost couldn’t believe he said it, but there was a form of excitement in that confession, those words giving his partner silent permission for Peter to reply as the song picked up in the background.

“Well Rocky, if that’s what you want then who am I to deny giving it, especially when you’re going to look so amazing at it.” Peter knew stuff like that always made his partner blush when looping his arms behind Rocket, their hug getting a snicker out of someone when his arms reached down to feel his little ass with a light squeeze.

“Now,” Peter broke off for a moment, nodding at his mate's jumpsuit. “are you going to take this off or do you-“

“Is that even a trick question?” Rocket asked, laying himself on his back with a tease. “I want my gentleman doing all the work over here, kinda’ your job right now ain’t it?”

“Always gotta’ be the difficult one huh Rocky?”

“You know it baby boo, that’s why ya’ like me so much right?”

Peter laughed, he wasn’t about to argue with that as he undid Rocket’s pants and they slid off only leaving his boxers left.

He coursed a hand over the area of his crotch, the obvious bulge his suit had hidden all evening finally allowed to breath. Peter's hand rubbed over it, the already sensitive area still sending spikes and a hitched breath up into the raccoon when his boxers were tossed to the side.

Finally there he was, all naked to see and laying on his back with an erection dripping of pre-cum that pointed to the ceiling, though it looked like he’d already been up and around the bin a few times today.

“My boy look at you, you are a mess.” Rocket hissed when his plumping cock was prodded with a finger from Quill, marveling at what an all-day erection the toy had done.

His head was nestled down between Rocket’s legs, eyeing up to him with a tugging question. “You want this off?”

“Please.” Rocket said crooning his head up to see the cock ring wiggled off of him, the feeling as it slid off with it’s grip giving the feeling that his cock had a heartbeat, thumping away after its release.

The feeling was sensational alone, definitely an increase to what he was already feeling for Peter to caress with a hand and milk from the shaft upwards.

He didn’t want Rocket coming, not yet again at least, because he liked having his fiancés mind racing and tittering on the edge of an orgasm.

“God you’re sensitive down here.” Peter said, careful of the trailing groans and echos Rocket made. “But since you don’t wanna work I might as well give you a reason not to be able too.”

He walked off retrieving a few things from the box they’d bought at Charlie’s shop, before returning back over to him at the bedside with his hands tucked behind his back. “Up an’ on your knees ranger.”

“Oh?” Rocket didn’t protest as he scampered up to his feet on the mattress, the material sinking with every step from the soft words commanding him into his new place at Peter’s mercy to relish in.

Naked and proud he felt right now, his hard member bulging that caught his partner’s attention as it stuck out, staring up ahead at his man with these glistening copper eyes, their twinkle reflecting off the purple lights adorning the walls of the bedroom.

Rocket mind raced with many thoughts, many possibilities, all of the directions this could take and- oh god he was losing focus.

“Come here babe, give me your hands.” Peter took both of Rocket’s paws, both being small enough to fit in his own for him to reveal some red flash tape that came from the box.

Quick but careful Peter was, as that was a big step for Rocket into this as much as it fantasized him looping the tape around his wrists and tearing it off, the bondage material only sticking to itself.

Still holding his tied hands, Peter pressed another kiss to Rocket’s forehead and rubbed a thumb across his ear. “You feelin’ alright?”

“Course’ I am.” Rocket hummed. “I’m just thinking of how you’re going ta’ rough me up, make me feel good. You talk a big game Quill.”

Peter smiled. “Having any doubts ranger?”

“Nah, I think I’m going to enjoy this.” Rocket replied getting comfortable, breaking free of his hand and reaching out for his fiancés pants, Peter’s erection bulging through his blue jeans.

That was an immediate mistake, as Peter smacked his hands away with a teasing smirk while over him. “Uh-uh, you’ve already done that once today and I’d feel a little guilty if I wasn’t giving you the work around.”

“You know I just might have to muzzle that lil’ mouth of yours if you think of trying that again, not that I will right now.” Peter flashed a wide grin to make his point, watching the unsure thrill in Rocket’s face.

“Also…” Peter’s left hand trailed down Rocket’s his backside and edging closer to the warmth of his little ass. “Seeing as you’re- well kinda’ tied up here I think I’ll be the one making the decisions.”

His middle finger circled Rocket’s ass, still eyeing his lover’s face as he pushed it in with a single thrust down to his knuckle and held it there, enjoying the reaction his partner gave out with an unsteady breath.

“Flarg…” Rocket muttered though something was different about it, Quill’s finger inside his ass and wiggling around, maybe it was because they could both see each other’s reaction from how this was set up.

“Geez you’re tight buddy.” Peter said, feeling more than enough friction to do much in there. “Have I just been doing you wrong lately.”

Rocket snorted. “Maybe ur’ fingers are getting fatter or maybe you’re not as much of a star’ stud as you once thought you were, you’re forgetting the lube you idiot.”

“Oh, I didn’t forget it. I’m just choosing to not use it.” Peter teased, a small huff from Rocket when his finger pulled out from his rear, daunting it with a teasing wag at his face. “Open up that pretty mouth.”

“You’re such as ass.” Rocket admitted, doing as told to suck on each of his partner’s fingers down to the rim, knowing at any moment he could very well chomp off that little digits if he wasn’t in heaven right now.

Now with more then enough juice to work with, Peter looped his hand back around and under his lover’s tail, pushing his index finger deep inside before eventually adding his second one., catching the hitch and deep gasp from Rocket when the tips of his humie fingers grazed up against the raccoon’s prostate to massage.

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Rocket cursed out again lifting up his ass and sitting back down on those fingers in a rhythm to do what he could, increasing the spikes that would surge when he’d flop back down with the pressure on Rocket’s g-spot triggered again as Peter fingerbanged him.

“You already getting worked up Rocky?” Peter increased his speed, along with the cutting breaths echoing from Rocket. “Come on don’t tell me you’re losing your edge over here.”

“Shut up Pete.” Rocket growled, using his bound hands pushing on Peter’s bare chest, rubbing his paws for a support to his actions. “Just- just keep doing that, right there mmfrghh.”

“Such a needy boy.” Peter claimed, the truth to his words when his partner whined again with a gasp. “You love having my finger’s ramming themselves up your pretty little ass?”

“Flarg, _yes_.“ Rocket breathed out, god he felt like a slut, but it turned him on even more saying it. “Get to the point already would ya’ and quit fore-playing me like some frail thing.”

“Patience my sweet.” Peter smoothed removing his fingers, earning a grumbling whine from his partner that only made him laugh.

He returned another kiss to Rocket to make nice, which seemed to do the trick looping his long tongue inside Rocket’s mouth, grazing and dodging all those little teeth for a spicy kick to his next action.

Rocket didn’t know what to expect when Peter rummaged through their box again and returned back to his front, this time with a shiny stainless-steel butt plug for his lover to take in.

“You know what to do with this?” Peter said it as he brandished the toy, teasing his partner with the sight of the item.

“Oh yes,” Rocket excitedly replied. “give it to me.”

“Too late!!” Peter said, tossing it up in the air. “Should’ve thought of that before letting me wrap you up for the evening.”

“Though,” Peter dragged a finger across his cheek. “it’s got me wondering how and when you learned to use one because I would’ve loved watching that.”

“I bet you would’ve.” Rocket chirped, his signature sassy smile playing out on his face with those words. “But like I said, there’s some stuff you’ll never know about me.”

“Hey,” Peter said, as smooth to the beat of the jazz music playing for them together. “Just remind me next time I’m away and you’re looking for a little somethin’ to keep yourself occupied with, I couldn’t imagine my favorite boy getting lonely like that.”

Rocket’s voice cracked, something he did when embarrassed. “I never said I was doing- I mean I wasn’t doing it because you were..”

“It’s okay babe.” Peter reassured him with a chuckle. “You don’t have to explain anything, it’s only got me swooning for your love more then I already I am knowing a certain fella’ thinks about me enough for that.”

“But how about you relax for tonight, loosen up those muscles, let me take the keys to this ride, and you can just sit back and enjoy the rest?”

Rocket managed a half-smile, showing a few teeth as part of his causal sassy demeanor would present. “God _I love you_.”

Just that simple phrase, those three little words everyone desires to hear from someone in their life at some point, they were enough for inciting something of a tug on the heartstrings.

Peter never heard it much but that wasn’t to say his fellow man didn’t feel the same throughout each day, sometimes it’s not always about what we say or can say but maybe- it’s more about the simple things we do for each to show we’re always thinking of them.

For Rocket though, no matter what you might’ve thought, those simple little words right there spoken while under someone’s control, it was an undying confession of the heart to stand by that person.

_I can fall back, and know you’ll always be there to catch me, to comfort me when I’m pushing you back in tears._

_You are the first thing and the last thing I see each day, of every day, and my heart pains thinking of the night you might not come back._

_I can’t imagine someone else that I’d want to trek this world with, in whatever the future might hold out for the two of us._

“Getting daydreamy babe?” Peter asked, a small grin playing across his cheeks at his half-lidded partner thinking of another time, one filled with promises, vows, or eternal reunions.

“Maybe, you got a habit of doing that to me ya’ know?”

“I know, I’ve been told a few times.” Peter pridefully responded, looping around Rocket’s backside, pushing his tail to the side and gently pushing at his arched back to go lower until his ass was sticking up.

“Flarg- you sure it’ll fit?” Peter found Rocket’s comment all the more humoring as through his eyes he finally caught sight of the plug upon turning his head back for a moment, making up for it’s short length with more then enough girth to maybe be a problem.

Peter had already finished covering the toy in a helping of lube when he turned back from the nightstand. “I mean if you think it’ll be-“

“Na, just stick it in baby boo, I just wanted to see what you’d say is all.”

“Bold words babe, I like it.” Peter said as he positioned the toy along with Rocket’s tailhole, there being two levels of increasing girth to the toy’s width as slipped in and his butt enveloped around it going in.

The first level was fine with no problems but there might’ve been some friction with the second line of intrusion, enough to earn a teethed hiss from Rocket up ahead at the uncomfortableness with it, his ass stretching further he realized was possible, tearing him up inside.

“You are being such a good boy right now.” Peter praised, petting up on Rocket’s cheek again to relax him, and relax him it did, as his muscles loosed from the pressure and the silver plug slipped all the way inside.

Now with the hard part over and done with, it made it easier for Peter to pull the toy back out and reinsert it again with a slow rhythm, at one point pulling it out to the tip and pushing it back in all the way.

“Faaach- _geez_ Pete.” Rocket muttered, losing his breath somewhere in that with a final push for the toy being left there inside him, the raccoon standing back up to his knees for Peter to come back around.

Rocket looked so adorable there, those whiskers twitching with a tilted and curious ear at attention for every word or command, more than a little submissive with his hands tied and resting with a sigh.

Still, Peter always liked treating him like a prize, something he didn’t want to play with but to savor his every taste, to leave panting when it was time for cuddles under a warm blanket later against the cold.

That was the most charming thing Rocket loved about Peter, because he knew his fiance always seemed to put his feelings first and that often meant pampering and treating him like god’s chosen son when it came to sex and the after-hour fixings.

“You trust me Rocky?” It was a bit flattering when Peter asked it kneeling to his partner’s height, the sounds of the saxophone off the beaten tracked stereo to match Rocket’s amused face.

“You wait until you’ve shoved something up my ass ta’ ask me something like that?” Rocket asked laughing, feeling the plug moving itself around inside him as he spoke ironically. “Kinda’ think If I didn’t I wouldn’t have let you do that or put that thing on me this morning.”

“Hey.” Peter answered quietly to his face. “Don’t blame me for asking when we’re trying new stuff, just wanna do what’ll make you feel good, whatever that might be that makes my boy happy.”

“Well you’ve been doing an awful good job of that so far.” Rocket replied with a heart, filling Peter with joy at hearing it.

“Only the best, for my best man, I’ve got all my money on you babe.”

Rocket hummed, flattered. “Then I’ll try not ta’ disappoint you.”

Peter revealed a red cloth at that from the nightstand, a silk lined blindfold he wrapped to cover his partner’s face, to put him exactly where he wanted him to be, another succulent kiss to his snout to reassure him as he went on with his hands.

“Still here babe.” Peter crooned Rocket’s chin up into another meeting of their lips, his fiancé's position doing little to hamper the fierceness that always came with making out with all those teeth.

It only added to the exhilaration, Rocket’s other senses and excitement going wild when he wasn’t able to see what was happening, his partner could just do whatever he wanted to him. He felt so helpless, ready to be used and that made him exhilarated beyond words.

He felt like howling, but that fell short of the shock and genuine pleasure he couldn’t see on Peter’s face marveling his prize.

He couldn’t help but really think of how helpless Rocket looked, such a shit-talking little asshole now completely at his mercy, his ear’s flicking from time to time to account for his surroundings.

And then he caught sight of Rocket’s cock, still stiffened to the bone and dripping with cum, enough to not lube for what he had planned.

Rocket’s reaction couldn’t have been better, a startled yelp with a teeth gritting hum holding back when Peter sunk down without so much as a warning to totally envelope his cock in his mouth, sucking it clean of all the sticky warmness he’d been building up during their session.

He knew how to get him really going, and how to deny him, using his thumb to work a clockwork massage on the tip of Rocket’s member, such a little action that yielded great results from Rocket’s hitched breathing.

He’d take a long gasp of exhausted air, his lungs deprived of regular breathing when Peter would stop shafting him for a moment, just long enough to catch his breath but never long enough to relax.

Peter wasn’t going to give the satisfaction of a slow, relaxing job over here as his mouth went into overtime to give Rocket the best blowjob of his life, bobbing down on his cock with an increasing rhythm, using the juices from his mouth to quickly shaft it off for another quickie.

What drove Rocket over the edge, was how out of control he was, not able to get physically involved in that, equally pleasurable but torturing.

And that’s what Peter was aiming for, to just let Rocket’s sit back and look pretty while he got his marbles toyed with for Peter to cup in his hands, massaging them with intentness to match his multi-tasking.

Anytime Rocket would mutter or pleasurably whimper, Peter would increase his speed mid-sentence to throw him off balance.

Rocket used to comment it all the time, about how much of a pal’ and straight gentleman Pete could be sometimes but still his fiancé was driving home the point who was in control here. It was him.

Rocket’s breathing hitched, on the edge of another orgasm that he felt was riding to just burst out with a gush, his dick throbbing- no, burning with this feeling he’d only relieve by getting it out, but it seemed Peter was set on keeping him there until he was good and ready.

He’d never been through that before, at least not to the point he’d be screaming out, or begging. Rocket was never the begging type, but there were always the days that he simply couldn’t help himself.

It must’ve been the trailing voice of old, a sweet succulent sound of invitation that coursed its finger’s across his fur, dodging all the cybernetics that made him what he was, all of him that Peter loved.

Peter’s voice came as ghostly, but one of sweet surrender and a chance for something new. “Tell me what you want babe.”

Rocket’s response to the voice in his ear, that was his surrender to a desire he was holding back. “I want you to fuck me Pete, to own me.”

Peter smirked knelling down for a moment to pull back on the blindfold to reveal the pleasure in Rocket’s face. “No regrets right?”

Rocket looped his tied hands around Peter’s neck, a makeshift hug for his next words with a quick peck on the man’s cheek. “No regrets.”

Peter took a breath before laying Rocket on his back, pressing a few more kisses down his furred chest, his warms lips leaving a pleasant feeling as they trailed downwards to his partner's crotch area.

He walked away for a moment to retrieve some more lube, stripping down his pants finally with his bound partner hearing the pop of the bottle cap nearby, putting a helping amount of the stuff on his cock.

Peter returned to the end of the bedside, still stroking his length, getting himself up there when pulling Rocket’s leg’s over the bedside so he could get himself down between there.

He prodded at the plug that’d been keeping his little hole company, twisting it around in there for a moment when he pulled it out, setting to the side of their nightstand in the bedroom.

His hands found their way to his lover’s ass, using a hand gripped on both cheeks to lift Rocket’s lower-end off the mattress. It came as a surprise for Rocket but he was still all over this, letting Quill guide his forepaws so they were resting up over his shoulders.

Already dripping of pre-cum, Peter went to hoisting up Rocket with a single hand to slowly guide his cock into it’s place, his length slipping inside Rocket’s ass with just the head, and then an inch, before he sunk and went balls deep which gave Rocket a pleasured but gasping cry.

Getting back to his earlier place with both hands, Peter held his dick inside of Rocket, all of that girth and length somewhere in the raccoon’s tight furry ass waiting for him to stop holding back.

Once he got himself comfortable he started thrusting, pressing himself against Rocket with their position, the Star-Lord eventually building up a heated rhythm to the pleasurable chirps and dare we sit to admit, cries his submissive made with every moment that’d pass.

With Rocket’s feet braced up where they were, his toes curled along with the mixed chitters one of his kind might make when in the mood, those sharp nails leaving scratches and a few blood marks on his fiancé, not that it seemed to bother or concern the other as he continued.

Peter had more than enough scratches from being with a guy whose fingers were enough to rip in a hole in folks, but his clothes did a good job of hiding the fact their makeout sessions made Peter look more like an allycat victim then a smooth-talker.

A little pain goes a long way and maybe one could’ve assumed he liked that pain Rocket could inflict at the drop of a hat, or maybe he was turned on by that feeling of danger he’d get with him.

Even bound and blindfolded Rocket still had a bit of snark in him amidst the continued thrusting into his ass. “Yes, yes, come on Pete I know you got more in ya’ then that, put those muscles of yours to use here.”

Peter laughed. “So needy, my babe acts like he’s been starved.”

“Hardly.” Rocket replied from behind the blindfold. “Just yeah, keep- keep doing that right in there.”

His voice trailed into a relaxed growl, before another hitched breath like the wind had been knocked out from another spike on his prostate.

It was like Peter was specifically aiming for that too being the showoff he was at targeting what he knew would leave his lover screaming out, not needing to see past the blindfold to envision Rocket’s face, those copper eyes dancing and rolling at everything his body was feeling, and how he was completely out of control with any of it.

Amidst the tingles and spikes, he wanted to break free and get involved but that wasn’t happening until Peter had his fill for the evening.

Peter started building up another rhythm, of holding himself inside Rocket, filling him up with his girth before sliding out and back in.

He liked to keep Rocket’s mind rolling, always guessing his next move or what might’ve happened, all adding to an end with a final push.

Rocket’s was panting, his lush fur ravaged with hunger while laid back, working up his own mellowed rhythm of working his legs off Quill’s shoulders, pushing himself off with every pleasing thrust.

He might’ve gotten carried away and he would’ve denied the cries and pleas for release as they came out, a chittering of teeth with his rapid breaths that would synch themselves into the action.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _please Pete’_.” The aching pleas came as nothing short of a cry to surrender, to release himself into the bliss.

Almost babe, almost.” Peter promised, getting a better grip on his lover’s rear under his arms to work up his speed, thrusting in and out with a fierce but almost burning sensation riveting back into his cock from the pleasure it was giving out. Faster, faster, go faster.

He knew he was getting close and so was Rocket from the looks of things going here, another succession of rapid thrusts into the raccoon’s hole taking in his length before finally-

“Ahhh!!” Rocket cried out feeling Peter’s warmth fill his inside as his fiancé came inside him, the Star-lord leaning his weight into him and stroking his lover’s cock with a released hand.

That was the final straw as Rocket couldn’t hold back anymore, releasing all his pent up energy with a long awaiting growl, squirts of his hot mess finding itself everywhere on the bed, some of it shooting up into Peter’s face who couldn’t have been more relieved.

Peter took an exhausted breath while Rocket managed to remove his blindfold and take in the sight, seeing his partner pull out.

“Holy shit.” Rocket gasped, out of breath and still panting trying to make out a few words. “Pete’ you’re- you’re…”

“An animal?” Rocket nodded to that, leaving Peter a bit humbled as humoring it was who was calling him that. “What’d you think?”

“I friggin’ loved it.” Rocket hoisted himself up off his back, sitting on the bedside with a bright face. “Kiss me baby boo.”

Peter would never argue with that, kneeling down to kiss his partner and pushing back those adorable ears to get in there, taking in his full scene when he broke off with a laugh.

Rocket cocked his head. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just- “ Peter paused, not laughing at him but the amount of thoughts entering his mind now. “you keep on surprising me is all.”

“Thought we already been down that road before?” Rocket said looking down at his tied wrists, prompting Peter to grab some scissors.

He rubbed himself back into shape after it was cut off, watching his nude fiancé trail off towards the bathroom, a chirpered holler catching him off guard.

“Hey.” Rocket perked up to him, his left upper lift curving. “You think anyone heard us out there?”

“Rocket.” Peter said turning back, something about that he found hilarious as it was embarrassing. “There is no way they didn’t hear us.”

“Geez.” Rocket threw his body playfully back on the bed, he must’ve spent a good ten seconds laughing his ass off at the point of crying for him to launch himself back up off the mattress to his feet.

“Alright, well I guess we better shower then.” Rocket followed him from behind, crossing his arms with another chuckle. I’m getting cold.”

“Awe, is my sweet boy getting the chills?”

“Yeah, and you know damn well why Star-Munch, but lemme’ tell you something right here,” Rocket made Peter kneel down to him, back again with that trailing ghost whisper of a fun time. “I’d do it all again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter to this story, funny how the whole idea behind this one started as a bunch of jokes on my Tumblr page months ago. Sometimes you can take something and run with it, I guess that's the moral lesson of the evening we can learn from this.
> 
> At the time of publishing this on 7/28/2018 I'll be taking a break from writing to focus on other hobbies and matters of my personal life, but if you're interested in chatting or taking about anything else, you can find me @ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/grumpytrashpanda


End file.
